


Ballad of Spring

by Ophelia_Fallen



Series: Aria of Winter [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Law/Chaos morality, Post Traumatic Stress, Sengoku warfare, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Fallen/pseuds/Ophelia_Fallen
Summary: Bankotsu has a nightmare about the execution of his army and then of being killed by a Hanyou dressed in the fur of the fire rat. Only later does he realize that he has been sent ten years in the past, but only after the wheel of time being broken by an unknown entity.Unwilling to lead his companions to their deaths a second time, he decides to dedicate his second chance to preventing the circumstances which led to their demise in the first place. Little does he realize that in doing so, the fate of everyone around him is changed for better... and for worse.
Series: Aria of Winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695190
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Wind blew past Bankotsu as he fell into the darkness, where there was nothingness. He had died twice already, that much he was acutely aware of._

_‘I guess this is my punishment.’_

_He already resigned himself to death a second time when he fought Inuyasha—in the end, he knew his second death was inevitable. Yet, he felt nothing._

_Absolutely nothing._

_There was nothing, until a booming voice spoke out to him. “Debased Son of Man, he who has met death twice. State your name.”_

_“Bankotsu…”_

_Suddenly, the darkness faded into an infernal landscape where charred buildings and deformed bodies ruled. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, fear snuck up on him as a strange body of light stood before him amid the flames._

_“The wheel of time has been trampled; you are now freed from the cage of fate which held you.” Bankotsu noticed that his clothes were blood soaked as the voice continued to echo. He watched as the darkness ate away at the world around him._

_“Will you be the bringer of peace, in a future without the Yokai to oppress mortals?”_

_Before he had the chance to answer, sharp pain jolted through his body the same way Inuyasha’s backlash wave once had. Vivid images of decapitated heads impaled on yari haunted Bankotsu when he woke up from his nightmare. A cold sweat dripped down the side of his face._

‘Was it just… all a dream?’

He gazed up at the star dappled skies and then moved his glance towards the dying flames in the campfire. Upon seeing his companions resting against the surrounding trees filled his heart with relief; they were alive! The cool breeze from the midsummer’s night was even more reassuring, for his eighteenth winter had yet to arrive. 

Bankotsu realized then that he had been embracing the handle of Banryu in his deep sleep. He sighed heavily, relieved to see it in one piece once more. Seeing it break apart had devastated him in his last moments; it was the only thing which protected him from the Yokai lurking around him. 

“Mm… Bankotsu?” He looked to his left and noticed that Jakotsu was also awake. “Did you have another one of those nightmares?”

Bankotsu nodded slowly. “Yeah. I had a nightmare that you were executed by Narusegawa and that I ended up dead after avenging you guys… and then we were all brought back to life. At one point Renkotsu betrays me and then I killed by a red dog Hanyou.” 

Jakotsu arched a brow. “Ooh that sounds spooky.” He chortled. “To be fair, the fear of Narusegawa executing us isn’t totally unfounded- she’s one scary Daimyo if you ask me.”

Bankotsu laughed nervously. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but just hearing her name sent shudders down his spine. Neither Naraku nor Inuyasha struck the same nameless fear into his heart as Narusegawa did now; she proved herself far more competent than any of the people he encountered post-mortem. None of them could take down four out of seven in a single setting, as far as he was concerned. 

He shuddered. She had almost killed him as well, if it weren’t for him knocking her off her horse. 

‘It was only a nightmare… yet it felt far too real.’ He couldn’t resume his slumber no matter how much he yearned for a better dream. ‘Whatever. I’ll take it as firm warning from the otherworld to be more careful.’

Jakotsu fell asleep before Bankotsu had the chance to say anything else to him. Normally, Bankotsu wouldn’t have minded—yet now, he was annoyed.

Just when he finally calmed himself enough to feel drowsy, he realized that there was one person missing. He desperately tried to remember if he sent Renkotsu out on an errand, only to then realize he hadn’t recalled what day it was. ‘Oh right… he’s always been an early bird. He usually came back before I’d wake up.’ 

As if by magic, Bankotsu spotted Renkotsu on the horizon just as the morning star was rising. Without a second thought, Bankotsu got to his knees and rushed towards his second in command. “Hey Renkotsu!” he shouted as he ran up to Renkotsu with a smile. 

Renkotsu furrowed his brow and crossed his arm. “You’re up early. Is there something that you’d like to discuss with me at this hour?”

Within an instant, Bankotsu became overwhelmed with emotion and pulled Renkotsu into an embrace. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kept secrets from you. You were right all along… in the end, I wasn’t much different from you. But I was too stubborn to admit it.” Normally, he wouldn’t have cared to express himself to this extent if he could help it due to the lingering fear of appearing weak. Yet, his last confrontation with Renkotsu prior to battling with Inuyasha haunted him. 

Unimpressed, Renkotsu broke the embrace and stared at him with critical eyes. “What in the world are you talking about? Last time I checked; we were on relatively good terms.”

Bankotsu’s face became crimson with embarrassment as he looked away. “I… had a horrible dream that we were executed and then brought back to life by a demon called Naraku. We were told to kill a red dog Hanyou, but I ended up watching all of us get killed off one by one. Towards the end, you snapped and betrayed me because you lost faith in my leadership.” Renkotsu blinked in confusion and remained silent as Bankotsu continued, “and then you killed Jakotsu before you turned against me. The last thing you asked me before I killed you was how was I any different than you…”

“Sounds like you’ve had an intense nightmare.” He patted Bankotsu’s head with a stoic expression. “Perhaps it’s a warning that you’re making too many enemies without having the manpower to defend yourself… if you’re not careful, you could get us all killed. But since you haven’t broken that trust I have no reason to doubt you.”

Bankotsu flinched at hearing Renkotsu’s words; it was only then he realized how fragile his leadership truly was. While his heart truly belonged on the battlefield, he had been neglecting the political side of war which could have at least secured him a few more years of life. 

“I was just coming back to inform you that I had realized how short on money we are and that I’ll be heading to the nearest village to barter.” Renkotsu said.

“Let me come with you. We all just got paid, so the others can afford an inn if they want to relax without us for a bit.” Bankotsu said. “I’d like to discuss our next course of action in private. But I’d like to hear your thoughts first.”

Renkotsu smiled. “Is that so?” he paused. “Would you like to hear my honest thoughts?”

Bankotsu nodded.

“I think we need to expand our group past just the seven of us. Currently, we cannot trust anyone to not arrange our deaths for their convenience… so, why don’t we take advantage of the loyalty from Akihiko’s forces?”

It had been a long while since the last time Bankotsu thought about the silver haired Daimyo, but he did recall that Akihiko’s army was at least loyal to him. “That’s a great idea. I’d have to sweet talk Lady Sayaka into letting us use them.”

Renkotsu smirked and started walking down the dirt road as the morning star began revealing itself. “However, their forces alone won’t be enough. We should start forming alliances, ideally with lords we are on good terms with now.”

Bankotsu fell silent as he couldn’t think of any names. 

“Or we could start by apologizing to Narusegawa no Taisho for acting out on her behalf without permission.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Travelling to the forest leading towards Narusegawa’s castle was nothing for Bankotsu; he remembered the route as if it were every line on his war torn hands. Yet, the moment he stood before the gates; he froze.

“Big Brother…?” Renkotsu eyed his leader with concern, raising a brow. 

In the back of his head, he knew there was no amount of bracing himself he could do before this moment—was it fear? He stared, wide eyed as he recalled how Narusegawa laughed in his face while his comrades heads were impaled onto yari before she battled with him. Bankotsu was certain that it was because of Lady Fortune smiling upon him for an instant that he barely defeated Narusegawa moments before he died.

Renkotsu put his hand onto Bankotsu’s shoulder. “Hey, snap out of it! We don’t have all day to stand out here and admire the gates.”

“Sorry.”

Bankotsu shook his head and approached the gates, taking in as many deep breaths as he could before he called out for the people standing in the Yagura overseeing the outside. “Hey guys, mind opening up; I’ve got something to discuss with Lady Narusegawa.” Just saying her name made him feel nauseous. 

Once they looked down, Bankotsu found himself thrilled to see the familiar white armor which Akihiko’s division wore. One samurai smiled. “Alright, one moment please.”

Nostalgia quickly soothed him as he saw the court itself, with the guards maintaining their usual position. Neighs from the stables reminded him of Raiu. ‘Wait… why didn’t I ever take back Raiu when I returned from the dead? Shit, that might’ve given me an advantage.’ The realization that the horse would have been elderly and lame at best put his regrets to rest.

“Oh my, you’ve returned much sooner than I anticipated.”

Bankotsu almost didn’t believe he was awake, but rather in a dreamlike state when he heard those words. The soft voice enchanted him for a second. He looked over to his left and gaped at the sight of the dainty noblewoman dressed in pink and blues. Seeing the maiden who kept jewelled hairpins on her dark chestnut locks made his heart flutter. 

“Sayaka…” Without a second thought, he dropped Banryu to the ground and rushed to pull her into a tight embrace. 

Sayaka arched her brow. “Is everything alright?” 

He freed her from the embrace and backed away as embarrassment slowly caught up with him. Confused eyes stared at him as he regained his composure and bowed his head. “Please accept my apologies, I don’t know what came over me.”

Sayaka chuckled. “I’m glad to see that you’ve returned this soon. I was starting to get bored around here.”

Up until this point, Bankotsu had always thought of himself as someone who could hold himself together just enough to not put out a dramatic spectacle whenever he felt overwhelmed. Aside from Jakotsu, he never dared to reveal his vulnerabilities to the extent he had just displayed. Seeing Renkotsu shake his head only made Bankotsu even more certain to avoid it in the future.

It was then he remembered why he came to the castle. “Oh right, I was wondering if I could speak with Narusegawa.”

Sayaka nodded happily. “I’ll go find and ask her.”

“Thanks.”

He watched her prance into the castle with a lovestruck expression on her face. ‘Did some higher being pity me enough to grant me one last pleasant dream before I return to nothingness? Tch, that would make this meeting meaningless. I’m dead, aren’t I?’

Renkotsu leaned against a railing and sighed. “Please refrain from embarrassing us like that again. As the leader, you represent all of us.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Was all Bankotsu could muster up in response. ‘Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who has to carry the memories.’

“Lady Sayaka said that you two would like to speak with me.”

He fought the urge to keep his back to her, but her stern tone commanded him to face the woman who helped bring his downfall. There was no patience found in the Daimyo’s face as her critical gaze pierced through Bankotsu. Even without her armor on, she could stand toe to toe with him—a fact he became acutely aware of once he caught a glimpse of her well toned arms under the sleeve of her kosode.

Neither Naraku nor Inuyasha could come close to invoking the fear which Narusegawa. The one eyed dragon, as Bankotsu would call her in his night terrors, was nothing like any of his other opponents for she accomplished one thing most hadn’t- she killed most of his group singlehandedly in one day. Despite the outcome of their last battle, Bankotsu was certain it was a mere fluke that he managed to decapitate her in vengeance. 

“We’ll have you know that we came with an offer.” Renkotsu replied with a confident smile and nudged Bankotsu. 

“What sort of offer?”

His cobalt eyes gazed around the area, searching for the nearest escape route so that he wouldn’t have to interact with her again if he could help it. 

“I’m waiting.”

Silently looking for an escape was no longer an option as Narusegawa stomped her foot in anticipation for Bankotsu’s response. “If you agree to it, then we will remain loyal to only you and your forces… which means, that no other lord can hire us anymore. But only if you agree to an alliance.” He couldn’t hear himself as he spoke. 

Her long silence only put him in further unease. “Interesting.” She paused. “Very well, I accept your offer. I expect your men to remain within my territory at all times, until I say otherwise.” 

‘That was easy.’

Narusegawa lifted a finger. “But there is one condition should we go further. Should I find out that you are conspiring against me in any shape or form, I will not hesitate to take your head and impale it onto a yari. Are we clear?”

“Yes.” Normally he would have brushed off that kind of threat; but she had proven herself more than competent enough to pull it off in his eyes even if she weren’t the one to land the killing blow on him previously. He remembered how she put the heads of the others onto a yari just to mock him during their previous encounter. 

Her icy glare pierced through him as a grim reminder of her holding the upper hand. He was surprised that he managed to remain composed throughout their conversation. Like a hawk having just spotted its prey, she watched him as he walked away from the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Bankotsu informed the others of his plans, he was met with disapproving groans and glares. “It’ll only be temporary.” He said, hoping to soften the blow of the announcement. 

“Did you hit your head or something? If I recall correctly, you said that we’d never show loyalty to any lord out there no matter how desperate we get. You can’t tell me we’re that short on money you’re resorting to this.” Jakotsu said. Just as Bankotsu feared, it would be Jakotsu to show the most opposition to anything like this. If anyone had the most reason to be distrustful of any nobility, it was Jakotsu. That much Bankotsu knew.

“You’re free to go on your own if you don’t like it.” Was all Bankotsu had the heart to say. For now, it was all he could do to soothe any potential tensions. Their survival past winter had taken priority over anything he had said in the past for all he cared. The late summer breeze was Bankotsu’s only assurance of having just enough time for that. 

‘I hate it just as much as you do, Jakotsu…’ 

He tuned out of Jakotsu’s rants and instead focused on the quiet path which they took towards the castle. ‘If only you guys knew how much I missed travelling with you guys like this… it felt like the world was ours to traverse as we pleased. I hope we can go back to this kind of normal once winter passes and spring arrives.’

Once the castle was on the horizon, Bankotsu took a deep breath. ‘I need to get used to her presence if we’re going to make it past winter.’ By then, he noticed that there was nothing except for silence amongst them.

“The battles ahead of us are going to be more intense than ever.” Bankotsu said with a self assured smirk. “It’ll be loads of fun.”

Jakotsu sighed and crossed his arms, then said “Whatever you say, big brother.” From what Bankotsu could tell, Suikotsu shared Jakotsu’s dismay at the entire situation. All Bankotsu could do for now was hope that it didn’t fracture the group. 

As soon as they passed through the gates, Bankotsu couldn’t help but notice all the critical eyes laid upon from the courtyard of samurai and other nobility who frequented there. It was only now he fully realized that he hadn’t accounted for how many enemies the Band of Seven made in their prime. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that at least a handful of them played a role in their downfall, aside from his insatiable desire to protect Sayaka. And Yuzuru.

‘Whatever happened to that Sohei anyway?’ After his resurrection, he hadn’t the time to search throughout the lands. ‘I’ll kill him the next time I see him… that way, he won’t make her go insane from memory loss again.’ 

Yuzuru had to die. It was a non-negotiable position he was more than willing to follow through with. 

“Bankotsu!” he perked up upon hearing Sayaka’s gentle voice as she gracefully hopped down the stairs with glee. She stopped only a few feet away from him and bowed her head. He briefly turned his gaze towards Jakotsu’s piercing glare. It wasn’t until Bankotsu shook his head did Jakotsu look away, keeping his arms crossed. 

“I know you just got here, but Narusegawa said she wanted to speak to you in private upon your arrival. Please accept my apologies.” Sayaka said before turning around to go back inside the castle. He couldn’t bring himself to be upset at the demand, if only because Sayaka was the one to pass it on rather than any random servant.

Bankotsu turned towards the others. “Well, what are you guys waiting for? Settle in, cause you’re going to be here for a while.” He watched the others disband throughout the property, hopefully to ask about accommodations.

Once they were out of sight, he searched high and low throughout the castle for Narusegawa until he came across a partially opened sliding door. He caught the sight of Narusegawa staring at the dragon wall art before she exchanged gazes with him.  
She didn’t need to invite him in. He set his zanbato down and allowed himself to roll his numb shoulder. He had forgotten that he no longer had the jewel shard to empower him to push himself without limits. 

Narusegawa was sitting by the barrel of sake, staring at Bankotsu as she motioned for him to sit across from her. “Ah, so you came after all. Good. I didn’t expect that you’d be that obedient for some reason.”

He looked out towards the garden, actively avoiding any eye contact. “That’s a given; I’m supposed to answer to you.” He said with reluctance slipping through his tone. Normally he would have demanded for Narusegawa to serve him the sake if not for knowing what she is capable of. 

“Good boy.” She said with a slight chuckle. “I’m surprised that you offered your resources to me as easily as you did. Is it because the spirit of the Kirin is strong within these walls?”

“No, it’s because I don’t want you chopping my friend’s head off you one eyed bitch.” He wanted to say. Yet as it stood, an alliance with her could potentially stave off death of his comrades. Narusegawa pulled the lid off the barrel with enthusiasm Bankotsu wished he could share. 

“Help yourself, there won’t be too many opportunities to lounge around like this in the future. We’re going to be heading out west in two nights, so I’d like for you to be in high spirits before then.” She said as she stood up and joined Bankotsu in admiring the garden beyond the window. “We received word that one of our allies has been acting strange. It’s been three weeks since we have heard from them. If possible, I’d like for you to come investigate it with me.”

“But you’re the Daimyo.” he picked up his zanbato. 

Narusegawa nodded. “I trust that your friend Renkotsu can help Lady Sayaka run things while we do the heavy lifting beyond the walls. It’s not too far from our territory.”

Bankotsu grimaced at the thought of leaving any of his companions behind. “Are you sure you want to leave Renkotsu behind? I doubt he can defend the territory should it be ambushed in our absence. I think Suikotsu and Jakotsu would be better suited for guarding the place.”

“You’re useless without an advisor, aren’t you?”

He held his tongue once more. How could he possibly explain his newfound distrust of Renkotsu without coming off as insane? She wouldn’t believe him, and he knew that. “I just think we’ll need him more than Lady Sayaka does.”

“Fair enough.” Narusegawa stretched her arms upwards and cracked her knuckles. “Go tell your men to get ready.”

Bankotsu left the room with haste and walked down the seemingly endless hallways, unsure of what to do next. ‘If there’s anything I learned, it’s that Renkotsu cracks if he’s put under pressure. Up until we were executed, no one was strong enough to stand up to us, so he had nothing to worry about. The last thing I need is to give him any reason to betray me again.’

‘Then there’s Narusegawa, who had no reason to be loyal no matter how I slice it. She’s formidable, that much I know. However, she never liked me.’

‘For now, … I need to suck up to her even if it hurts my pride for a bit.’

‘Maybe I should try seducing her… it’s not like she’s horrible looking.’ His thoughts drifted into nonsense as he stepped outside into the garden. ‘Oh gods, that’ll probably send me right back to the grave because she’ll think I’m working for an enemy. Or just based on her not liking me.’

“Big Brother, what is troubling you?”

Bankotsu jumped as Renkotsu spoke. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Renkotsu held his hands up with a defensive chuckle. “Lady Sayaka wanted me to ask you if you’d like to join us for a stroll. She said she’d enjoy our company.”

“Sure, why not?” Bankotsu said with a shrug.

The noblewoman stood over by the gate and waved to the two mercenaries as they approached her. ‘You are way too good for this world.’ He thought upon seeing how overjoyed she was to see them. Was there anyone outside of his circle who had expressed this much joy upon seeing him outside of returning from a battle? Thus far, Sayaka was the only one. 

“I tried to ask Jakotsu to join us as well, but he just glared at me. I couldn’t find Kyokotsu or Mukotsu… and Suikotsu just gave me the cold shoulder. Ginkotsu was napping… which leaves just the two of you.”” She said, confirming Bankotsu’s assumption that she was at least trying to befriend them. 

They walked past the gates and followed Sayaka, who chose to head towards the forest. “We’ll give them a firm talking to.” Renkotsu said while shaking his head. “It isn’t acceptable for them to treat you like this, is it Big Brother?”

Bankotsu grimaced. “Renkotsu, we can’t force them to just follow her whim you know- that’ll just make them resent her. I’d rather they just warm up to the idea of living around the castle.”

Sayaka arched her brow. “I see.”

“Anyways, nice day isn’t it?” Bankotsu rested the zanbato against his shoulder, listening to the choir of birds and cicadas from the forest. 

“It’s nice being able to speak with people who don’t want to exclusively talk about territorial politics all the time. I think I’ve failed at my job with keeping the peace.” Sayaka said once they were a considerable distance from the castle. 

Renkotsu crossed his arms and gazed at Sayaka. “All you can do is strive for improvement.” Bankotsu wasn’t entirely fond of Renkotsu’s condescending tone of voice. 

“But there’s only so much I can do, especially when Narusegawa disagrees with agreement terms that I’ve come up with which would benefit everyone. She’ll send foot soldiers to go burn down enemy supply bases if it doesn’t go her way; just so she can make a point.” Sayaka then bowed her head apologetically. “I’m sorry. I talk way too much.”

Fed up with listening to her self-deprecation, Bankotsu stepped in front of her and leaned in. “Just admit it, she’s a fucking bitch.” 

“Excuse me?” the defensive posture Sayaka took on brought amusement to Bankotsu. 

He smirked. “I want to hear you say ‘Narusegawa is a fucking bitch’.”

“I can’t resort to such obscenities; it’d be unbecoming of me.”

“But you agree, right? She’s a fucking bitch!” Seeing Sayaka cover her mouth made the teasing worth it. She hated confrontations of any sort and he knew it. 

“Please stop.”

Renkotsu stepped in between them and bowed his head. “Please accept my apologies on Big Brother’s behalf, it would appear as though he has forgotten his manners. He always uses obscene speech around us.”

Unwilling to let Renkotsu spoil the fun, Bankotsu shoved him aside. “Alright, just whose side are you on?”

“Lady Sayaka’s, of course. She carries more authority than either of us.”

Bankotsu stomped his foot in annoyance. “Like hell she does! Even if she did, last time I checked I’m still your leader, so you only answer to me.”

“Alright fine. Narusegawa is a fucking bitch!” Sayaka’s shout echoed throughout the forest and the color was drained from her face. “Oh no, she for sure heard me say that. I’m dead.” She covered her mouth. 

While Renkotsu nervously searched for any eavesdroppers, Bankotsu fell into a fit of laughter and patted Sayaka’s back. “Hah, that’s more like it! See how easy that was?”

Renkotsu trembled. “If in doubt, tell Narusegawa that it was Bankotsu who put you up to it.” Somehow, it didn’t surprise Bankotsu that his second in hand would give an answer like that… yet it stung. 

Before he had time to dwell on it, hoof beats echoed through the woods. He caught the glimpse of a loose horse approaching them, with its tack on. It neighed before halting meters away from Bankotsu. He rested Banryu against a tree before approaching the unruly horse.

“Careful, he might be untamed.” Renkotsu kept a fair distance from the stallion. 

The stallion snorted when two servants caught up and reared. Any attempts to catch the horse were met with kicks and bites. The silver stallion pawed at ground as the reins dangled and nickered. Bankotsu cocked a brow. ‘I don’t remember Raiu being this temperamental with anyone.’ 

He grabbed the reins. “Whoa there.” Bankotsu said. Within seconds, the stallion relaxed his hooves and held his head up as high as he could. Raiu’s ears flickered as the servants gathered the courage to approach the two. 

“Oh, thank goodness you caught him, we thought we’d lose Lord Akihiko’s horse for good.” The first man said with a relieved sigh. “I thought today I’d be able to ride him, but alas he’s thrown me off. So, then we got Narusegawa to try riding him, and he threw her off as well. He won’t let anyone on his back since his master died.” There was a small bit of satisfaction from hearing that Narusegawa couldn’t ride Raiu. 

Bankotsu brushed the stallion’s grey forelock away from the eyes, studying the faded blaze on the horse’s face. “Is that so? What a shame, he seemed like a really great horse when we battled against Hanzo.” He handed the reins off to the servant. “Tell Narusegawa that I’ll straighten this horse out tomorrow morning.”

The servant cocked his brow. “Are you sure? Don’t go crying to anyone if he throws you off like he did to Narusegawa.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure there’s something everyone else is overlooking. Besides, I think I may need him in the near future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue this story, but updates will be infrequent.

Chapter 4

The blanket of stars above Bankotsu in the courtyard was his only source of comfort amid his restlessness. ‘So, I’m screwed over in the next life as well.’ He wasn’t sure how he was able to bring the locket with him, but it served as his only evidence of having been presented to witness the destruction which awaited his reincarnated self. 

He sighed heavily. ‘For now, I’ll just focus on living long enough to see the first signs of spring again.

“You’re not able to sleep either, it seems. At least the sky is giving us a splendid display tonight.” Sayaka joined Bankotsu in staring at the full moon. He nodded in agreement, unable to say anything back to her. She stared intently at the sky, as if there was nothing for in the world to worry over.

He discarded his lingering shame from the future. Although he regretted leaving her behind when she was at her most vulnerable, there was still time to prevent it.

“Have I told you about the Hanyou orphan lurking within the woods lately?”

He shook his head. “I’ll keep my eye out. Want me to bring them back to you?”

Sayaka hesitated to answer him. “Well, yes. I feel bad for her. The villagers keep rejecting her and I don’t think she’ll have much of a chance unless she has some sort of guardian to guide her. That’s why I want to take her in.”

“No need to justify it to me.” He chuckled and then put an arm around her. “So, what brings you out here in the middle of the night?”

“I already told you that I can’t sleep.” She turned her crimson face away. “I saw that you were out here and wanted to ask if you’d rather be in my quarters tonight.” 

He stroked her cheek and pulled her in even closer. 

He hadn’t realized how much he craved her gentle touch, even after being resurrected by Naraku. It served as a reminder of his fragile mortality, that he didn’t know if there would be another chance from divine intervention. She approached him with more confidence than last time, emboldened by him being gentle with her when she expressed discomfort. Only she and Jakotsu had ever seen him this vulnerable. 

‘How does she do this to me?’ He thought as he locked eyes with her. She initiated a kiss. 

******************************************

Renkotsu’s eyes shot wide open to the distant crack of the whip echoing through the morning. Alone in his quarters, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. ‘Great, my hair is starting to grow back again.’ He thought after scratching his head and feeling the emerging black strands. While it was far more practical to remain bald for his line of work, he couldn’t help but wonder if he could grow it out just a little. 

He briefly looked in the mirror, noting how much youthful he looked with the little bit of hair he did have. ‘Last thing I need is to be treated like a child despite my age.’ He sighed to himself and then went to get dressed. After tying the bandana on, he left his quarters to seek out the others. 

He stepped out towards the court, greeted by the sight of Bankotsu riding on the silver stallion they encountered a day before. The stallion seemed relaxed as he trotted around the courtyard, stopping only to whinny at a passing black mare. However, that small distraction was met with a rough kick to the sides, prompting the stallion go back to the routine of walk-trot and canter. 

Renkotsu quietly waved at Bankotsu as he moved through the court, seeking out the others. At least then, there’d be some resemblance of normality for him. 

His neutral mood didn’t last long as he overheard shouting and whipping over by the stables. 

There was a visiting warlord who, to the horror of his assistants, was shouting at a black mare who kept rearing instead of allowing any tack to be placed onto her. At least four open whiplashes were on her back, at least from what Renkotsu could count at a distance. 

“Lord Asano, why don’t we get you a different horse?” Asked one of the grooms. “I’m sure we can find one more willing to cooperate with you.”

“Nonsense, I will not be seen without the finest horse that Narusegawa has to offer.” Asano said as he yanked the lead, prompting the mare to swing her head up once more before bucking. In response, Asano whipped the horse multiple times in a blind fury. 

Next to the grooms was a weeping noble girl, dressed in a pink yukata. “Father, please stop hurting her. She doesn’t understand what you want out of her.” 

‘Tch, what an idiot. He’s clearly never seen the battlefield before if a horse gives him this much trouble.’ Renkotsu was initially content to ignore Asano’s idiocy, however curiosity kept him in place, and he continued to watch. 

“Go inside and be as silent as a shadow.” Asano hissed and whipped the mare. Within seconds the mare reared up and yanked the reins away before kicking the princess who stood beside Asano. It was at this point, Renkotsu couldn’t stand to sit back and watch the incompetence on full display. 

Renkotsu grabbed the reins and allowed the mare to cower next to him. “Fools like you are unworthy of power.” He said, glaring at Asano while stroking the mare’s muzzle in comfort. “It’s a shame, she’s a lovely horse who is eager to please you, yet you set her up for failure by not effectively communicating you desires. That is no way to treat a subordinate.” He handed the reins to Asano’s weeping daughter after she regained her footing. 

“My lady, are you alright?” Renkotsu asked with the bow of his head. 

The princess nodded. “I’ll likely have a big bruise on my thigh for a while. It hurts, but I’ll live.” He couldn’t help smiling as her voice calmed down; it was oddly soothing to him.

“If it weren’t for you allegiance to Narusegawa, I’d have your head rolling for much less.” Asano glared at Renkotsu and grabbed the princess’ wrist to drag her away. “Watch your tongue.”

He watched Asano storm off. ‘Why am I letting myself get worked up over a damned horse?’ The mare nudged her face against his shoulder with a gentle nicker. He stroked the mare’s muzzle as she perked her ears forward. “Your talents are wasted on that warlord. I’m sure you’re a fine riding horse, he just didn’t give you any clear direction.”

The sudden emergence of Jakotsu within his sights put a halt to his tranquility with the mare. “Oh, there you are. Did you just buy a horse?” Jakotsu asked. 

“No. I’m just kind of stuck with her after her owner stormed off.” Renkotsu sighed in response. 

Jakotsu folded his arms. “Ugh, I can’t stand being inside because of that damned weeping princess. Why can’t Asano just slap Sara to shut her up?”

“Sara…?”

“That’s her name, apparently. Just looking at her face pisses me off to no end; no wonder she’s unmarried.” 

Renkotsu shook his head. “You find all women repulsive, don’t you?”

“I don’t see what the big deal is with them.” Jakotsu scowled. “I can barely tolerate Sayaka and Narusegawa as is, and it’s only for big brother’s sake.”

Renkotsu could only shake his head. Sometimes, he forgot about Jakotsu’s dislike of women until there was something to give him a rude reminder of it. “Why don’t you gather the others while I put the horse away?” 

He walked away in search for a stable hand who had been working with Asano.

*************************************

Bankotsu stretched, standing just a few feet away from the castle walls to collect his thoughts. ‘It’s best not to let my guard down.’ He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. It was only midday and yet fatigue was already weighing him down; a feeling he hadn’t experienced the entire time he spent the entire time he worked for Naraku.

As his mind drifted, he recalled the searing heat from the backlash wave alone with the fear surging through him as he helplessly watched Banryu break apart before his eyes. His eyes shot open. ‘Pull yourself together, there’s no reason to face Inuyasha again. I haven’t died yet.’

Before he realized it, there was a flying bird in the sky which froze mid-flight while remaining in one spot. Falling leaves froze in place within the wind. 

The world around him darkened into nothingness. ‘What’s going on?’

He became paralyzed with fear when he beheld the sight of his decomposing body being torn apart by worms. “No…” Nausea motivated him to try to step back, only to be stopped by someone standing behind him. Skeletal gloved hands grabbed his shoulders.

Trembled by anxiety, he slowly looked up to see an undead samurai looking down at him with green glowing orbs. “Kenta…” it said. “Have you settled in yet? We have unfinished business, such as the discussion of payment.”

“What…?”

He turned around to face the armoured samurai, who wore a skeletal menpo mask with ebon armor. “I have reversed the wheel of time for you in the underworld with the promise of payment, and so I’d like to know what you intend to offer in exchange for this second chance.”

Bankotsu froze; he didn’t remember this contract at all.

“I see… you don’t carry memories of the afterlife with you in the land of the living. How typical.” The monstrous spectre leaned into Bankotsu’s face to make direct eye contact. “I am Kijinmaru, the embodiment of resentment towards Yokai felt by warriors who have died foolishly. It was you who cried out to me in despair, before falling into the sea of nothingness.”

Chains had suddenly wrapped themselves around Bankotsu. 

“What do you want from me?!” Bankotsu asked, unsure of what an entity like Kijinmaru would wish for. 

“Eternal servitude. Even in death you will continue to serve my wishes from beyond the grave.” Kijinmaru said and then pointed his hand back to the rotting corpse. “In exchange for preventing that from becoming your reality. I think it’s a generous offer, wouldn’t you agree?”

He dreaded looking at his own corpse. “I take it there’s something you wish for me to do in the world of the living?”

Kijinmaru chortled to himself. “Of course, only you can become my blade from hereon out. For your first assignment, I’d like you to exterminate the Four War Gods. Since you’re my disciple, I can resurrect you as many times until you dispose of them.”

“Why?”

“You will know in due time. For now, we shall part ways.”

The light of the world slowly returned to Bankotsu, with Kijinmaru nowhere in sight.


End file.
